An Ex-Soldier's Needs
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Cloud Strife is tired of trying to pretend to be living the life that Tifa and all his other friends want him to live. It's time to break away a bit and start to plan his own future. But sometimes the future knows what needs to be all on it's own. Pairing: Sephiroth/Cloud Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT
1. Chapter 1 The Winds Of Change

**Chapter 1 The Winds Of Change**

Cloud Strife sighed inwardly once again as Tifa Lockhart pulled back from him when he flinched from her attempted touch. Her eyes showed her hurt in response before she concealed it quickly.

Usually he just ignored these occurrences, not wishing to be confrontational and hurt people. But, clearly, this tactic was not working well in this situation with Tifa. The long-term likely results were in no way appealing to him. He was just tired of it all.

"Tifa," he spoke quietly, not wishing to be overheard by their friends. Or any of the rowdy customers that were in Tifa's bar on that particular Friday night.

She paused where she had been about to turn away from him, her expression changing, clearly surprised that he was speaking to her at all.

"Yes, Cloud?" she asked him with hope once more clear in her eyes.

"We need to talk later. Please, come upstairs after the bar closes."

"Alright. I will, Cloud."

"Thank you."

* * *

Cloud sat up waiting for Tifa on his bed in the corner of the room furthest from the door. His eyes were watchful despite the late hour, and he was clearly on edge about the upcoming conversation.

When her knock finally came at 3:30 in the morning, Cloud stood, a façade of calm descending over his face as he moved to open his door.

"Have a seat, Tifa," he said, gesturing to the small table and chairs set in his small kitchen.

"Of course, Cloud."

She sat, and he joined her at the table, though not close enough she would be able to touch him. He had made sure of that when he'd rearranged the chairs earlier in preparation for this.

"Tifa."

"Yes, Cloud?"

"I'm going to get my own place. It's time."

"_What_?!" she gasped, her eyes going wide. Her expression was obviously shocked and hurt in response to his statement. "But.. Denzel, Marlene. I thought that we were a family, Cloud. I thought.."

"I know what you thought, Tifa, and I'm sorry. I should have straightened this all out long before now, but I didn't wish to hurt you, and.. I was afraid of your reaction. We _are_ a family, to a point. I love those kids. But I can't be with you like you want. I am homosexual, Tifa."

"_What_?!" Tifa gasped again, standing abruptly. She stumbled a little as her legs weakened beneath her with her shock. "I- I had no idea, Cloud."

"Of course not. I am a private person. You know that. Not many know. I would prefer it stay that way, Tifa."

"I- I understand, Cloud. No one will hear it from me."

"Thank you. I am sorry, Tifa. I will begin packing tomorrow."

"I see. Good- Goodnight, Cloud."

"Goodnight, Tifa."

* * *

The next day Cloud searched for a suitable and available place to stay using his phone while he packed his few belongings. An ex-soldier traveled light, he thought with a slightly twisted smile at the unwelcome and intrusion thoughts of his past.

Within five hours he was at his new place with his minimal furniture and his motorcycle unloaded and where it belonged and his things all unpacked and put away. After that was accomplished he locked all the doors and windows and fell into his bed to sleep uninterrupted for the first time in many years.


	2. Chapter 2 Pain And Hunger

**Chapter 2 Pain And Hunger**

Sephiroth was watching Cloud Strife. Or rather, _stalking_ Cloud Strife. He had been since the day years ago when he had been reborn on this planet. But _this day_ was different.

Cloud had packed his things and moved his furniture, motorcycle and collection of weapons out of his storage unit and his apartment above Tifa Lockhart's bar and into a small, though adequate house of his own.

What Sephiroth wanted to know was why. What had finally caused the rift between the pair?

Unfortunately continued spying was unlikely to reveal the answers he sought, because Cloud was such a private person.

Which was what led to him using one of his newly found skills to pick the lock on Cloud's back door and enter his house. He carefully put away his picks after re-locking the door behind himself, then he proceeded to look around Cloud's new home.

Everything was put away neatly and well organized, as would be expected of an ex-soldier.

Sephiroth checked out all the rooms before moving on finally to what he assumed was Cloud's closed bedroom door.

For the first time in his life he was unsure how to proceed with Cloud. Because he was _free to proceed_, no longer being under Jenova's cruel, absolute control. But he felt foolish just standing there with his slender left hand on the door's knob. So he finally just picked open the door and stepped inside, closing that door and re-locking it behind him as well.

Cloud was lying atop the covers of his single bed on his back. His beautiful eyes were, sadly, closed. His soft-looking hair, which was slightly longer then in Sephiroth's previous life, spread over the pillow beneath his head. He looked peaceful, his slender chest rising and falling with his deep, even breaths.

The scene was disturbed far too quickly for Sephiroth's liking when Cloud sensed his presence despite being asleep. Those gorgeous blue eyes snapped open and Cloud was up with his favorite sword from beside the bed in his hand and pointed at Sephiroth instantly.

"Easy, Cloud," Sephiroth said, trying to soothe him with his deep voice. "I am not here to harm you, I promise."

"Why should I believe you?" he inquired suspiciously, never taking his eyes off of him. "And how did you find me?"

"Magic, Cloud. I have been keeping both eyes on you with my magic since I was reborn. And I will not harm you because Jenova is dead. Thanks to you, and your friends, I am free to live my life as _I _choose to."

"I- I see," Cloud replied, slowly lowering his blade with obvious hesitation. "And how do you choose to live your life now that you are free?"

"I.. I wish to be with you, Cloud," Sephiroth confessed, his usually blank expression tormented as he gazed back at him. "It is all that I have _ever_ wanted. Jenova controlled me _completely_. I could not speak or move of my own choice. It was _her_. It was _always her_. I was screaming inside to let you know that hurting you was not what I wanted, would _never_ want, but you could not hear me. The twisted bitch just laughed at me, at my _pain_, while forcing me to attack all of you. To _kill_. It amused her to force me to take these actions when she knew all I had _ever _wanted was _to love you_, Cloud."

Cloud's sword clattered to the floor from suddenly limp fingers, his blue eyes going wide and his expression clearly shocked at the sudden flood of information. "Are- Are you serious, Sephiroth?"

"As serious as death, yes."

"Then, I... I am _so sorry_. I do not know what I could have done to help you, but I feel the same about you. _I love you_, Sephiroth. I always have, somehow. Maybe I always knew, deep down, that was not you."

"I am- That makes me very happy, Cloud," he said softly, stepping a few steps closer to him hesitantly. "And there was nothing you could have done to assist me. To truly know the truth would only have caused you more pain. I would _never_ wish that. May I- May I hold you, Cloud? Please?"

Cloud studied Sephiroth for several moments in silence, his eyes accessing the other man. He wisely used his magic sight to check for any kind of deception rather then merely taking his word for it, finally nodding to give his consent. "..Yes. You may."

Cloud stepped into Sephiroth's suddenly outstretched arms to prevent any further awkwardness between them, feeling strangely relaxed and content when the taller man's arms encircled his waist and pulled him close against his chest with obvious tenderness.

"_Oh_, _Cloud_.." Sephiroth breathed quietly against the top of his head, clutching him tighter against his body. "I love you _so much_. I have needed to hold you for _so long_. I have never been happy until this moment, _finally here with you in peace_."

Cloud shivered when Sephiroth's left arm moved to twine around his body and his slender fingers buried themselves in Cloud's hair, his fingertips caressing his sensitive scalp gently. "Yes. This is.. surprisingly nice. I do not relax often. I feel.. happy. Like I have never felt before. This might sound silly, but would you like to go out to dinner with me? I am suddenly strangely hungry and in the mood for spaghetti, fresh baked bread and salad with Italian dressing."

"I would like that, Cloud."

"Great! Let us go now, then."


End file.
